


beneath a broken orange sky

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dream Rape, Dream Sex, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 14:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20931638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Grandfather," Kylo began in a hushed, reverent voice.Anakin gaped at him."Grandfather?"Kylo barrelled on, the words falling past his lips in an agonised rush. "I need your guidance I'm being - torn apart - after everything I've done, still I feel the pull of the light. There's this girl - this scavenger - I - "“Well, this is a very weird sex dream,” Anakin interrupted. “Look, can we just skip all this nonsense and get on to the good part?”





	beneath a broken orange sky

Kylo's hands shook. A tremor ran through each individual finger, and his palms were so cold and sweaty that the lightsaber in his right hand was in danger of slipping out of his grip. 

It _ could _ work. 

It was going to work. 

One entire year of searching throughout the galaxy, turning all of the First Order's considerable resources to the task, and he finally, _ finally _ had the answer that he was looking for.

He stood before the Sith holocron, a small, jagged pyramid the colour of shiny obsidian, threaded through with tendrils of red light. Before him, the holocron floated in midair, rotating ever so slowly of its own accord, unsupported by any mechanism under the compulsion of some unseen Force. Despite its unprepossessing appearance, it pulsed brightly in his mind - a raw, ugly, wound in the Force.

Slowly, as if hypnotised, Kylo extended his index finger towards it. An unearthly tension began to build in the room, energy thrumming the air, all coiled and tensed, waiting to be unleashed. 

The tip of Kylo's finger made contact with the cold, rough surface of the holocron. 

It was like touching a live wire. 

Kylo gasped, a sharp, jagged intake of breath as _ energy _ flooded through him, overwhelming his painstakingly constructed mental defenses. Light and sound and fury bursting in his mind, a howling maelstrom so forceful that he staggered back from the force of it. 

Through the frenzy of the inferno, he desperately tried to hold onto the scant bits of knowledge that he'd managed to piece together from scraps millennia-old scrolls, from whispers of semi-forgotten legends that he had forced out of wise cronies and wizened old man. 

_ Focus. _

_ Reach out through the Force. Let it flow through you. _

_ Surround yourself in it, sink into it. Disengage from this realm. _

_ Focus. Focus on that single moment, that single person you wish to reach. Let the connection form in your mind. _

_ Unleash the Force. Let its power flow through you. _

Colours exploded behind Kylo's eyelids. Dark, throbbing red threaded through with soft golden light, swirling and melding into a vibrant orange hue. All conscious thought slipped from his mind as agony he had never felt before ripped through his entire body. It felt as if he was being torn to shreds. Even as Kylo opened his mouth in a wordless primal howl, he realized that he couldn't - he couldn't _ open _ his _ mouth. _ He couldn’t even _ sense _his body any longer. 

He was sucked down, down into a whirling vortex of sound and colour and fury, down into the swirling madness of time past.

* * *

He was on his hands and knees, staring down at his fingers, translucent and pale white against the smooth floor tiles. He could dimly see the outline of the tiles through his hands. 

It had worked. 

His spirit had been transported back in time. 

But where, exactly, was he? 

More importantly, _ when _was he?

Slowly, painstakingly, Kylo pulled himself up to a standing position. Despite the translucency, he was relieved to find that his body was still solid, at least from his own perspective. On guard for any attacks, he reached towards his utility belt for his lightsaber.

Then he realised -

He didn’t _ have _his utility belt. 

He didn’t, in fact, have any clothes on at all.

Apparently, the time travel holocron had only transported his spirit back in time. Not his clothes. Kylo was now naked as the day he was born.

The legends had somehow omitted to mention this small detail.

Despite himself, an instinctive flush of embarrassment crept up Kylo’s neck, spreading high to his cheeks. Hastily, he looked around at his surroundings for something to cover himself with.

He was in a bedroom. It was nighttime, but there was enough light streaming in through the balcony that he could make out what was in the room. The room was opulently decorated, with sleek, ornate furniture and a high curving ceiling arching overhead.

In the centre of the room was a bed, and laying under the covers, a young man. He was sleeping topless - naked, perhaps? - his blanket bunched loosely around his waist, his bare skin slick with sweat despite the cool breeze blowing in from the balcony. 

Kylo's eyes were drawn irresistibly to the young man. He had luscious dark brown curls, and his bare, muscled chest glistened in the soft silvery glow of the moonlight. And his _ face, _ the handsome features all too familiar from holos that he'd watched obsessively on the past - 

Anakin Skywalker. 

He was so _ young. _He looked to be at least ten years younger than Kylo, in his late teens or early twenties, just on the cusp of adulthood. In Kylo's imagination, he had always pictured Anakin Skywalker as a powerful older man, grave with the wisdom of the Dark Side. 

Even as Kylo watched him, Anakin began to stir, as if he had somehow sensed that he was being watched. His brow furrowed minutely, and his breathing became shallow and uneven.

Before Kylo could react, Anakin's eyelids fluttered, then opened. The blanket slipped down his chest as he sat up in bed, revealing his toned abs and a small trail of dark hair leading down to his groin, still covered by the silken blanket. Anakin scrubbed the back of his hand over his eyes, stretching his sleep-lax muscles. 

Then he caught sight of Kylo. 

Anakin stiffened, and his eyes, still bleary with sleep, widened in surprise at the sight of the translucent naked stranger in his room. 

There was a moment of hushed silence as Kylo stared into Anakin's bright blue eyes, misty with sleep and confusion. 

"... I'm dreaming," Anakin finally said, in the tone of someone talking to himself. 

"Grandfather," Kylo began in a hushed, reverent voice. 

Anakin gaped at him. _ "Grandfather?" _

Kylo barrelled on, the words falling past his lips in an agonised rush. "I need your guidance I'm being - torn apart - after everything I've done, _still_ I feel the pull of the light. There's this girl - this scavenger - I - "

“Well, this is a very strange sex dream,” Anakin interrupted. “Look, can we just skip all this nonsense and get on to the good part?”

Kylo boggled. "I - _what?" _

Anakin crooked a finger at him. "Come _ here." _

The Force swirled around Kylo, then coalesced. Abruptly, he felt dangling helplessly in the air. Even as he instinctively reached out for the Force to defend himself, he was pulled forward towards the bed with a hard jerk until he was inches in front of Anakin. 

A lopsided smirk played across Anakin's lips as his eyes trailed appreciatively over Kylo's body. Before Kylo could react, Anakin leaned forward, closing the distance between them to tangle his fingers in Kylo's hair. 

As Kylo opened his mouth to protest, Anakin's lips met his own in a hot, hungry kiss. 

Kylo's mind blanked out. 

His grandfather - his own _ grandfather _ was kissing him. 

Even as Kylo stood frozen in shock, Anakin's hands were roaming over his chest, trailing appreciatively over his hard abs, his fingers ghosting over Kylo's nipples. 

Kylo shivered, his body instinctively responding to the other man's unwelcome touches. His nipples hardened under the attention, and as Anakin reached behind him to grope his ass hard, Kylo's cock stirred to attention despite himself, drawing an appreciative hum from Anakin. 

Panic and desperation seized within Kylo's chest. In the midst of all this groping and fondling, in spite of the heat clouding his mind and pounding through his blood from Anakin's attentions, Kylo somehow managed to find his tongue again. 

"No, stop -" 

Another futile protest, silenced mid-sentence and swallowed up by another bruisingly hard kiss. Anakin's lips were warm and plush, and his clever tongue licked teasingly against the outside of Kylo's mouth before diving on between his lips, still parted mid-protest. 

Kylo's eyes widened in horror, even as he was being kissed breathless. The realisation was beginning to sink in that Anakin wasn't going to take no for an answer. Why would he bother to hold himself back, when he was under the impression that this was all a dream? 

Kylo trembled. He could - he _ could _ try to fight Anakin off, but if he lost control and hurt him - or worse, _ killed _ him - Kylo didn't even want to think about how badly it would mess up the timeline. He might end up wiping his own self from existence.

Best to just grit his teeth and go along with it. The time travel spell wasn't supposed to last very long, anyway. Any moment now, Kylo would be returned to his own time, and he could just shove this entire incident to the back of his mind and pretend that the stupid holocron had simply failed to work. He would never have to think about this night again. 

His mind made up, Kylo took a deep breath and made his muscles go lax. As the tense resistance drained out of his body, Anakin's smirk widened to a genuine smile, tinged with an edge of predatory lust that made Kylo's heart skip a beat. 

The Force swirled around Kylo, and there was a sharp, sudden moment of disorientation as Kylo suddenly found himself yanked towards Anakin again. This time he was pulled down onto the bed until he was flush against Anakin's body, his bare chest pressed against Anakin's own. 

Kylo's heart hammered hard in his chest as he found himself looking down on Anakin, so close that they were almost nose to nose. He could feel Anakin's cock stiffening under the thin silk blanket, jutting up hard against Kylo's inner thigh. A shudder ran up Kylo's spine at Anakin shimmied out from under the blanket with a side-to-side movement of his hips, then reached up to caress Kylo again. 

"Don't be so shy, handsome," Anakin said, his voice low, an almost-purr. "Let me suck that gorgeous cock."

Kylo was no longer even able to think about resisting. The taboo of the situation just seemed to make him even hornier, and hearing those filthy words from his own grandfather, the man that he had idolized for so many years, just seemed to make all the blood in his body rush to his cock. Light-headed and overwhelmed, he allowed himself be manhandled onto his back, his heart rate spiking again as Anakin shifted himself so that his face was level with Kylo's groin. 

Anakin's warm, wet mouth closed over Kylo's cock. To Kylo's embarrassment, he almost came right then and there. He had never imagined that Anakin would be so good at this, so enthusiastically unashamed about sucking another man off, what with the way he licked at the head and down the shaft of Kylo's cock, getting it nice and wet, the heavenly suction as Anakin took Kylo's cock quite a ways down his throat. 

Kylo looked down, half-mesmerized, at the sight of his thick cock disappearing between Anakin's lips, plush and slick with spit and Kylo's own precome. His breath hitched as Anakin looked up all of a sudden, locking eyes with Kylo again as he gave a particularly hard suck. An electric thrill ran up Kylo's spine as his eyes met his grandfather's. Anakin's eyes were so dark with lust that Kylo couldn't stand to look on them any further. It was much too overwhelming.

Kylo tangled his fingers in Anakin's hair, jerking his own grandfather's head down to his cock just to break their gazes. Anakin didn't seem to mind the rough treatment. He got right back to it, his lips constricting as he choked on Kylo's cock, little gasps of pleasure and desperation slipping out of the side of his lips. 

Despite the wrongness of it all, it felt so good that Kylo was soon biting his lip, struggling to hold back his orgasm. His fingers clenched helplessly in the bedsheets as he tried to hold himself back. He knew he shouldn't like it so much, but the combination of the taboo and the thrill of it all was too much for him to handle. With a gasp and a shudder, his cock jerked and began to release spurts of come down Anakin's throat. 

Kylo wasn't even surprised when Anakin expertly swallowed it all down. When he finally pulled off, a few drops of come trickled down the corners of Anakin's mouth, creamy white drops which he carelessly wiped away from his swollen lips with the back of his hand.

Even as Kylo slumped bonelessly back against the bed, Anakin was advancing on him again, ready for a second round.

"Let me take a break," Kylo pleaded. He felt drained and exhausted, and now that he'd finally climaxed and cleared his head somewhat, he was rational enough again to begin worrying about what, exactly, Anakin would want to do to him next. 

"You don't need one." The predatory smile was back on Anakin's face. Placing his hands on the insides of Kylo's thighs, Anakin shoved them wide apart, even as Kylo squirmed and writhed in a futile effort to get away his heart pounding in panic. 

No. No. _ Fuck! _

Instinctively, Kylo lashed out with the Force before he could stop himself, shoving Anakin away from him back onto the bed. 

Anakin sat up to face him, his eyes widening in shock. 

"...That felt…real," he said slowly, disbelievingly. 

"Like I _ told _ you -"

Kylo's voice was abruptly cut off as the time spell broke. 

Without warning, his surroundings dissolved around him again as he was thrown backwards into a swirling vortex of time. Kylo's howl of indignation was drowned out by the furious roar of rushing time, swallowed up by the sound and fury of the hurricane. 

* * *

Anakin blinked in surprise as the naked stranger vanished mid-sentence, right in front of his eyes. 

What the hell? He hadn't even gotten himself off yet. 

Shrugging, Anakin turned back onto his side and closed his eyes. He was asleep again just a few moments after his head hit the pillow. 


End file.
